


Father's Day

by Sowilo



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Father's Day, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sowilo/pseuds/Sowilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going through some of my WIPs, and found this that I posted on LJ, but have never posted on AO3.  I was inspired by <a>these</a> and wrote this fic back in 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

Steve stretched languidly, not yet opening his eyes. He would be normally be leaving for his swim around now, but today was Father’s Day. He wanted to be there when Gracie celebrated with Danny, and if he was honest, live a little vicariously. He was a tiny bit hurt that Gracie hadn’t asked him for help for whatever she had planned, but the snippets of conversation and sneaky looks from Kono let him know that it was taken care of. 

He reached out to his side, expecting to feel Danny’s warm body, but opened his eyes in surprise when he encountered cool sheets. He sat up and frowned. A glance at the clock showed that it was still early, and Danny didn’t do early. Especially on a Sunday. 

He was swinging his legs to the side to get out of bed, when he heard the whisper-shout “Shhh, Danno! You’ll wake him up!”

“Monkey, it’s fine, don’t worry,” he heard Danny say as the bedroom door inched open. 

Quickly deciding not to spoil whatever surprise was in store, Steve flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes to feign sleep. He watched under his lashes as Grace carefully carried a covered tray into the room and slowly walked over to his side of the bed. 

“Okay, now, Danno!” she whispered.

“Rise and shine, solider!” Danny’s voice boomed.

Steve pretended to wake up, “What?” He looked over at Grace standing next to the bed and said “Whatcha got there, honey?”

“Happy Father’s Day!” Grace chirped.

“Oh, how nice!” Steve was confused, but made sure that his smile did not falter as he took the tray and turned to hand it to Danny, who was sitting on his side of the bed. “Here you go!”

Danny held up his hands “I’ve already eaten.”

Steve looked at him quizzically and said “Well then, what’s this for?” 

“It’s for you. Don’t you want it?” Grace said shyly.

Steve turned around to see Grace standing next to the bed with her hands clasped in front of her nervously.

“Um, thank you, but isn’t it Father’s Day?” Steve said, brow wrinkling in confusion. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t have to be for Father’s Day,” Grace said, backing away from the bed. 

Steve turned to Danny in bewilderment, only to be further confounded by the dark look on Danny’s face.

“Steven,” Danny said with a clenched jaw, “my daughter is trying to give you breakfast in bed.”

“But. . . it’s Father’s Day?” Steve’s voice trailed off as looked at Danny, who was clearly angry, and Grace, who was staring at the floor, twisting her hands in distress.

“Yes, you moron,” Danny hissed, “Because my amazing daughter is trying to show my idiot boyfriend that she looks at him as a father too. She was worried that you didn’t see her as your daughter, but I told her not to worry. Do not make me kill you.” 

Steve stared at Danny in astonishment. This was more than he could have hoped for. He thought that “Uncle Steve” was the closest that he would get. He never dreamed that Grace saw him as another dad. 

Steve shoved the tray at Danny and scrambled off of the bed to kneel next to Gracie. “Oh, sweetie!” he whispered, pulling her close, “Thank you!”

Grace’s arms came around him tentatively. “It’s okay if you don’t want it for Father’s Day,” she repeated. “It can just be breakfast.”

“No!” Steve shouted, startling her. “No,” he repeated softer. “I would be honored to have the Father’s Day breakfast you made for me.”

Grace pulled back and looked at him nervously. “Well, then, why did you try to give it to Danno?”

Steve looked over at Danny for guidance. Danny returned a pointed look that screamed “Fix it!” 

“Um, well,” he waffled. Grace blinked up at him. “I just didn’t want to intrude, you know? I mean, you’re such a great kid that I didn’t want Danno to have to share you.”

Grace wrinkled her brown in confusion, then smiled. “You’re being silly!” Grace exclaimed. “I can love you both!”

Steve smiled and hugged her close. He peeked up at Danny and was gratified to see a fond smile on Danny’s face. He closed his eyes to revel in a final squeeze and then said “Okay, let’s eat my breakfast!”

Steve settled back in bed with Danny on one side and Grace on the other. Grace carefully placed the tray on his lap, said “Happy Father’s Day to Ninja Steve!” and removed the cover with a flourish.

Steve and Danny stared at the poached eggs on the tray. Each of them was covered in an egg cozy that looked like a ninja. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. 

“Do you like it?” Grace said excitedly. “Kono helped me!”

“I love it! So, that’s what the sneaky Kono looks were about,” Steve laughed. He looked at Danny and asked “How did you keep a straight face?” 

“I didn’t know, babe!” Danny smiled. “She said that she had a surprise for Ninja Steve and made me turn my back before she put the tray cover on.”

Steve chuckled again and tucked into his breakfast. Grace and Danny had made Spam, toast, and fresh pineapple to go with the poached eggs. He even had a bite or two of the Spam when Grace insisted that it was an “island delicacy”. That’s what dads did, right? Ate whatever their kids cooked?

After Steve had finished his breakfast, they lay in bed and watched TV for a while. Soon, Danny had drifted off to sleep and Grace and Steve headed down to the kitchen to clean up. As they moved around the kitchen, Steve suddenly realized that he needed to do something.

“Hey, Grace?” 

“Yes, Ninja Steve?” she chirped.

Steve sat down at the kitchen table and pulled her into his lap. “I need you to know something.” She gazed up at him and smiled. “I love you, honey. I don’t say it a lot, but I do, and I am really proud of you. I’m sorry that I messed up this morning.”

“It’s okay,” Grace said. “Danno told me that daddies sometimes mess up, and kids have to be a bigger person and forgive them. I guess that makes you a real daddy now. “

Steve hugged her close, and you would have had to torture him before he admitted that his eyes were brimming with tears. “Yeah, I guess it does.”


End file.
